Camping
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata all go to a trip all together. read about how Naruto and Hinata start their relationship in the most passionate way.


Hey here is a story that I did with my best... We did a few changes like Hinata try to hate Naruto but she doesn't and she is more confident.

I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy.

Camping

Hinata was sitting in the passenger sit. Her long black and blue hair was blowing with the wind that came from the window. She glared at the passing plants. She's riding in the car of the guy she liked but at the same time hated. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he had nice blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and he had really tan skin, but he was a jerk. He always made fun of her, made her mad and worst of all somehow he was always there.

They were making their way to some cabin on some beach. It was Hinata's cousin, Sasuke's idea of a senior get away. Sasuke had his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno in his car and Ino Yamanaka with them, add it to a bunch of stuff they had and so there was no space for her and she was stuck in a 2 hour ride with the guy she hated.

"Why are you on this trip?" Hinata asked as she glared at Naruto.

"Because Sasuke invited me" He said with a smug smirk. Hinata grumble and looked at the window again making Naruto look at her from the corner of his eye.

Naruto's P.O.V

I couldn't help but smile. Hinata Hyuga drove me nuts, she was so cute when she's angry. Ever since I met her I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was hot, demanding, cute, smart and all in all she's perfect. Sasuke said that this was a simple get away but it was actually a plan to get Hinata and me together.

Sasuke kept saying that she liked me, and of course I liked her, hell I might even love her. I couldn't stop looking at her, I touch her pale white skin when ever I could, and of course I did anything to be with her. So when we got there the plan would start.

An hour later

I parked my car behind Sasuke car. We had finally arrived. "Geez finally," Hinata said as she jump out of the car and slam the door shut making me flinch. It hurted me when she was like that, but at the same time I couldn't blame her... I'm a jerk and I couldn't help it.

I got out of my car as well and walked to where everyone was standing.

"Wow... How in the hell you manage to get 3 cabins?" A short haired girl with jade green eyes, who I knew as Sakura asked. Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend, they met when they were little and they hooked up like three months ago. I don't know them all very well, they all knew each other since they were little and I was new in town and in school.

I had came from Ohio because my dad wanted some place quiet for us to live since he was really hurt by my mom and little brother's death. So we moved here, a little town where everyone knew everyone and I hated it until I met Hinata. She wasn't the first I talked to... but she was the one who caught my eye first.

Sakura was the one talked to me first because she thought I was nice and because I resemble a lot of the guy Hinata is gonna end up with... her soul mate, which I hoped she was right. Then I met Sasuke and Shikamaru, they were best friends since they were little and they accepted me. And even me, Shikamaru and Sasuke were like the 'hottest guys around' we all liked this weird girl that laughed at anything and that they fought with who ever treated them wrong.

Sasuke was the first one to take the step, he lost his cool after Sakura went out with some guy from school and after that he hasn't let her go. Shikamaru liked Ino, but Ino hated him, or so we thought. Ino always glares at him, yell and hit him and Shikamaru didn't do anything back. I was glad Hinata wasn't like that I mean yeah she glared at me but there was always a time when I caught her staring at me in class, or glaring at my fan girls and once or twice a day she would smile at me when she saw me and I always, I REPEAT ALWAYS make her blush.

"So... how are we gonna pair off?" Hinata asked from beside me. I looked down at her since she was a lot smaller than me and notice a blush in her cheek. I lower myself to her ear and smirked.

"What? Having fantasies about me already?" I whisper making her blush even more. She glared at me and hit me with her elbow in my stomach but it didn't hurt.

"I wanna go with Sasuke!!" Sakura said cheerfully as Sasuke smirked beside her.

"Ok... It's me and Sakura in one cabin, Hinata and Naruto in another and Ino in the last one" Sasuke said making me smirk.

"What? Why do I have to stay with Naruto? Why can't I be with Ino?" Hinata asked as she glared at her cousin who looked at her with no emotion.

"Because I'm afraid of sleeping alone... and I need company... and I'm afraid Ino my kill me in my sleep" I said as I smiled at Ino who just grinned. Ino knew about the plan... everyone did except for Hinata of course but what Ino didn't know is that this trip was not only got me and Hinata together but also to get her and Shikamaru together as well.

"Oh come on there is no big deal" Sakura said as she looked at Hinata with wide eye trying to get Hinata to remember the plan for Ino. Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Fine" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yay!! Three days of awesome fun are coming our way!!" Sakura said as she made her way to her cabin while we all stared at her. Sasuke chuckled and picked up his bags along with the three Sakura brought.

"Come on let's go" Hinata said as she went back to the car to look for her bag and I followed her. I open the trunk of my car and took out mine and Hinata's bag. I thank god Hinata wasn't like Ino or Sakura. She had only brought one big bag while Sakura brought three and Ino brought five.

"Lead the way" I said with a smile making her stare at me. She gave a quick smile and started walking to the cabin and I followed her. The cabin was all wood on the inside. There were two small rooms, the bathroom and the kitchen. The kitchen had a small refrigerator, a small stove and a sink, while the room had two beds and a dark blue sofa. I put Hinata's things on one of the bed and I put mine at the foot of the other bed.

"Wow... it's smells so fresh." Hinata said as she sat beside her bag and smiled at me.

"Yeah... That's why I like camping so much." I said as I looked around.

"I didn't know you liked camping." Hinata said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah... my father liked it too... and he always made us all go" I said with a small smile. I remember how much mother hated camping she was very sensitive person and for that she always had mosquito bites, while me and my little brother Konohamaru went to lake for some swimming.

"I have never camp before." She said.

"Well... it's really coo.l" I said.

"You know... you aren't that bad some times." She said with a small blush.

"Thanks... you either." I said as well. All of the sudden a loud girly scream was heard from Ino's cabin. We both looked at each other for a couple of minutes. "Do you think Shikamaru is here?" I asked.

"Who the hell invited you? And why are you sitting in that bed? Get out!" Ino yelled.

"I guess that a yes" Hinata said and we both laughed. All of the sudden Hinata stood up with a smile. "Me and Sakura are gonna see around... I'll see you... uh later" She said as she walked away. I smiled to myself and waved at her. This trip was gonna be fun.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Normal P.O.V

After a long walk around the beach with Sakura, Hinata finally got to her cabin. It was night already and everyone was in their own cabin. She looked around but there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. She went up to her bed and took some of her Pjs out. From the coner of the eye she saw Naruto's bag. She looked around making sure he wasn't there and went up to it and started checking his clothes.

She took out a red and white shirt he had and brought it up to her nose, memorizing his scent. She close her eyes as she felt that small rush ran down her spine. She put the shirt back and walked to the bathroom, she might need a bath and when she was about to open the door, the door open by it self revealing a half naked Naruto with a towel around his waist. Hinata's eyes went wide and she trew her Pjs in her face so she could hide blush. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Hinata yelled making Naruto smirk.

"uh... I was taking a bath" He said.

"Why are u half naked??!!" She asked.

"Because... I thought you weren't coming back for a while... Oh come on I'm not completely naked see." He said as he tried to get Hinata to look at him but she wouldn't let him.

"Just get out of the way!!" She yelled. Naruto laugh out loud and made his way to his bed while Hinata ran in to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. "OMG." She said to herself as she tried to calm down.

XxXxXxXxX

After Hinata took her bath she went out to find Naruto laying in his bed reading some book he had. She looked down as she couldn't even look at him anymore. She put her dirty clothes in some plastic bag and put it in the foot of the bed with her bag. She lay in her bed as well and stared at the ceiling. "Lights off!" Sakura yelled from a distance and all of the sudden the light went out.

"Great" Hinata hissed under her breath. All of the sudden a flying pillow came out of now where hit Hinata in the face. "Ouch!" She said as she sat up and glared at Naruto who was pretending reading his book. She laid once again and another pillow hit her face. "Ok that's it! You asked for it" Hinata yelled as she took one of the pillow and started hitting Naruto with it while he tried to shield himself.

Yells and screams were heard from their cabin making everyone worried. Sakura came running to their cabin and open the door to find Hinata and Naruto in the floor hitting each other with pillows. "It's ok! It's just a pillow fight!" Sakura yelled and she shut the door behind her. Naruto had lost his last pillow and he was trying to get a hold of Hinata. In one of this attempts he took both of her hands and flip her over since she was on top and then threw the pillow away.

They both stared at each other breathing heavily and the heat in the room was extremely hot. Hinata growled loud and tried to come back to her senses but when she was about to push him off Naruto attack her neck hungrily making her moan. His hands started running up and down her side feeling every inch of her curves. His lips started tracing up her collarbone until they found their way to hers. A explosion of pleasure exploded in them when there lips met, they had been waiting and dreaming about this for a long time.

Naruto took both of her legs and wrap them around his waist and pushed her up his bed and started touching and kissing every part of her. Naruto wanted desperately to make her his but he knew she was new at this, so he started to go slowly. He kissed her once again on the lips trousting his tongue inside of her mouth. Hinata wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled his face even closer. As he parted away, he started leaving trails of kissed down her neck making her shiver with pleasure. He smirked against her delicate pale skin as he notice that she was really enjoying herself, and with no word said the whole night they, were together.

XxXxXxXxXxX

That night while they both laid naked in his bed, Hinata was awake. She thought that what she did was wrong, she liked Naruto but she wasn't sure if Naruto liked her. She didn't know if the only reason why he slept with her was because he was horny. So she decide to make a test. Since Naruto only had one arms wrap around her waist she easily could get out. She looked for her Pjs and went into her own bed. She looked at the other way, she was waiting for him to wake up. If he ignore the fact that she wasn't in his bed she would just forget that anything happen, but then if he did do something about it she would just have to figure out what happened, but she was sure he wouldn't do anything about it because that's what he did.

A loud groan was heard from the other bed, she heard how he moved in the bed. She had the temptation of turning around and watch him but she couldn't. Then there was a weird noise from his bed and then silence. "He went back to sleep." She thought sadly. Then two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and a hot body laid beside her. "You're sure really hard to get." He whisper in her ear making her shiver. Hinata turn around and hid her face in his necks. The last thing she felt was Naruto's lips in her forehead before she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Hinata woke still in Naruto's arms. She felt so comfortable, she snuggle her nose againts his chest smelling him. The morning was perfect that is until... "WAKE UP!!!!! IT'S 11 IN THE MORNING GET UP!!!!" Sakura yelled making both jump away from each other while Naruto fell out of the bed.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Hinata asked as she looked down at Naruto. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah... I'm fine... does she often do that?" He asked as he got up.

"Just when she's excited" Hinata said as she rolled her eyes. They stood silently for a minute making Hinata realize that he was still in his black and red boxers and she was only in a trampy Pj. She looked up at him shyly, he looked so hot, his hair was messy but it looked better that way and he was bare chest which made him even sexier. Hinata could only imagine how messed up her hair was. and how her unsexy Pj that hide her curves. Beside that she didn't know if he had realized what had happen with the two of them and she wasn't really sure if she wanted him to remember. She hugged her knees and hid her face.

All of the sudden she felt him kissed her neck making her shiver. "You look even sexier in the light." He whispered hotly while sitting beside her. Without thinking Hinata jumped out of bed and started to look for some clothes. Naruto watched her as she stupidly made her way to the bathroom. "What did I say?" He asked himself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Naruto got out of the shower after Hinata, he notice that she had left with out him. "What's wrong with her?... I don't get it" He said to himself as he got dressed his black and blue trunks and white T-shirt.

They spend all day in the water playing and just having a great time all except Naruto who tried to talk to Hinata but she always run away from him. That night they decide to all go back to Sasuke's and Sakura's cabin to eat. "Sakura's not cooking right?" Hinata asked she sat beside Ino avoiding Naruto's look.

"No, I'm not cooking." Sakura said as she came in with some cup, plates and forks. They all sat in the table where Sakura said they should sit which Hinata ended up next to Naruto. "sorry guys but their only three plates... you guys have to share" Sakura said as she gave the two girl wicked grin. Hinata bit her lower lips and stand up making everyone look at her.

"I'm not really hungry... I think I'm going to bed." Hinata said as she walked away. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and stood up as well.

"I'm leaving too" He said he walked away without saying another words. As soon as they both got to their cabins, Naruto slam the door making Hinata jump. "What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do wrong?" He asked angrily, Hinata stared at him in shock she had never seen him this angry.

"I don't know what happen but I'm sorry if what we did last night was wrong... I thought... I thought you liked me too" Naruto said as he looked down.

"You like me?" She asked stupidly.

"Of course I like you! That's why I slept with you!" Naruto yelled.

"Well excuse me but there are a lot of girl that you have slept with and you don't even like them!" Hinata yelled.

"But it's different with you! I like you, I'm crazy about you. I'm always following you, trying to get you to notice me... I feel like the girls that followed me and Sasuke around... except I have real feelings for you and sometimes you seem like you like me like I like you but then you push me away... and I don't know what to think anymore." He said with frustration. This made Hinata feel guilty but at the same time it made her stomach flip.

"I do like you... a lot... but I... I'm so afraid that you're just using me like you do with the other girl and well I thought you did but then you came to bed with me and spooned with me and I was happy because I knew you really liked me but this morning I freaked out... and I'm sorry." She whispered. All of the sudden Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer.

"I will never do that to you... You're to hard to get and... I'm... I'm in love with you" He said with a smile. Hinata stared at him with suprise but then she smiled as well.

"I'm in love with you too." She said. Naruto smiled even more and kissed her as hard as he could. He was so exited, he kissed her so intensely, but Hinata cupped his cheek to calm him down. They parted away when Naruto's stomach growl with hunger. "Hungry?" She giggled while smiling uncomfortably. "There's some food in the kitchen... I can make you something to eat."

"Sure... thanks." He said. Hinata slip out of his arms and walked into the kitchen while Naruto followed her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Let's see... there's Ramen, chicken, tuna, bread... what would you like?" She asked.

"Uh... ramen would be nice." He said. Hinata nodded and started preparing his food. After they both ate and a took bath, they decide to go to sleep. Hinata decide to go to her own bed, trying to be less awkward.

"Can I join?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Hinata smiled and moved over and patted the space next to her. Naruto quickly jumped on the bed and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest once again and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Hinata was the first one to wake up. She was wrapped in Naruto's arms, she softly shook him awake before Sakura came pounding on the door like the day before. "5 more minutes." He mumble as he pulled her closer making her giggle.

"Naruto wake up." She said as she shook him once again. This time he open his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." He said making her giggle.

"We should get up before Sakura comes." said as she started to get up but Naruto pulled her back into bed.

"Stay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist securely. She looked right into his eyes and smiled. This was the guy she wanted to hate desperately, he was shallow, a jerk, arrogant and mean but right now he was a whole new person... a person she liked. It bother her that she liked his aggressive part more than his sweet side, after all she finds him very sexy.

"COME ON GUYS GET UP." Sakura yelled from the outside making them both laugh.

"Ok, now it's really time, come on get up." Hinata said as she softly him pushed out of bed. She walked to the kitchen and started doing some breakfast while Naruto took a shower.

After they were both ready they went out to find everyone waiting for them and the sight was as shocking as the news they had. Ino and Shikamaru were in each others arms, kissing. They stared at them with wide eyes. "Oh it finally happened!!" Hinata squeal as she ran towards Ino and hugged her.

"Yeah, now there is only one couple left to unite." Ino said with a smirk. Hinata smirked as well and shook her head.

"No there isn't." Hinata said. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes they had taken what Hinata had just said as something negative. They were about to yell at her to get a clue when their words were caught in their throats, when Naruto wrap his arms around Hinata and she just smiled at him.

"OHMYGODYOUGUYSARETOGETHER?!?!?!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time making Hinata grin.

"Yeah."

"Oh that's so cool, now we can all go on a date! All together!!" Sakura said happily as she hugged Sasuke who just chuckled. Hinata rolled her eyes but at the same time she felt so happy. She looked up at Naruto who just smiled at her making her smile back. "Ok! Let's go!" Sakura yelled making them all jump with surprise.

Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes and followed Sakura who started running towards the beach while Sasuke tried to stopped her. "Why is Sakura so hyper?" Naruto asked as they walked slowly behind Sakura and Sasuke, who had finally reach her and had threw her over his shoulders making her scream to let her down.

"We don't know, she always is." Hinata shrugged.

"Yeah, she's always been like that." Ino said.

"Yeah. I remember once that we're all at lunch like in seventh grade and Sakura wasn't with us and all of the sudden there was a yell from the roof of the school when we looked up Sakura was yelling 'I love burritos'... man that was such a funny scene." Shikamaru laughed making Ino elbow him.

"No it wasn't Sasuke almost had an heart attack when he saw her up there" Ino said making both males laugh.

"She really did that?" Naruto asked. They were almost getting to the spot where Sasuke and Sakura was, you could see how Sasuke was trying to convince her to put some sunblock on.

"Yeah" Ino and Hinata said at the same time. They finally got there while Sakura was finally sitting calmly in a beach towel.

"You told her you would give her a cookie didn't you?" Hinata asked with a smirk which Sasuke smirked back.

After they all put on some sun block the guys went to catch some waves while the girl got a little of sun in their pales skins. All of the sudden three young guys, about their age stood right in front of them. "Hello there." One of them said as he smirked down at Sakura who jumped. He had brown hair and light brown eyes, he was wearing white and gray swimming suit.

"Uh, hello?" Hinata asked. She stared at the guy right in front her. He was brown with brown eyes and he was wearing dark blue swimming suit.

"We just notice you girl here all alone here... we're were wondering if you wanted to get something to drink with us." The guy in front of Ino said. He had black haired and onyx eyes and he was wearing green swimming suit.

"No thanks." Hinata said as she looked away from the guy in front of her.

"Prehaps you would change your mind if you know our names... I'm Kiba, this Kyo and Sai." The guy in front of Hinata said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, this is Hinata and Ino." Sakura said.

"And we're not interested." Ino said.

"Oh why not? I mean you guy could have a lot of fun with us." Sai said as he wiggle his eyebrow making Ino frown.

"They said they're not interested... so I suggest you guys go right back from where you came." Sasuke said from behind the guy making them turn around. The girls sensing there would be trouble quickly made their way towards their boyfriends.

"And who are you guys?" Kyo asked as he smirked at Sasuke who glared at him.

"The boyfriends." Shikamaru growled. The three guy looked at each other and laughed making them even angrier.

"You prefer this bunch of loser over us, how dumb are you girls?" Kiba said making Hinata angry.

"I'm gonna show you who's really dumb you jackass! I'm gonna kill you." Ino yelled making them both jump with surprise. Thankfully Shikamaru caught her waist in time and held her back.

"Whatever, we're leaving. You girl are too ugly anyways." Sai said as they turned around and walked away. By now Ino was fuming so she picked up a old hard coconut that laid by her feet and hit Sai in the head. Sai fell on his face while the other two ran in fear followed by a crying Sai.

The gang was silent until they all burst into laughter. "Well we know now not to piss Ino off." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I pity Shikamaru in this case." Hinata laughed. Ino rolled her eyes and looked at Shikamaru who was chuckling.

"They were just rude." Ino pouted making Shikamaru chuckle even more.

"Come on, let's go in to the water." Naruto said as he dragged Hinata down the beach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the end of the day and they were all in the own cabins. Sasuke and Sakura were resting in each others arm in Sasuke's bed while eating cookies. Shikamaru and Ino were making out and Naruto and Hinata were watching a movie from Naruto's laptop. "What are we watching?" Hinata asked as she cuddle into Naruto's chest making him smile.

"The Grudge 2" He smirked. Hinata eyes widened and shook her head.

"I don't like that movie." Hinata said.

"So?"

"Well... I don't wanna see it... I hate scary movies." Hinata said.

"Well I wanna see it and since it's my computer we're watching it." He said smugly.

"Well if it's that way then I'm going to bed... ALONE" She said. She started to get up but Naruto pulled her back.

"You're watching the movie with me." He said.

"Let me go Naruto I don't wanna watch it!" Hinata yelled. She struggle to get out but he was too strong, all of the sudden Naruto pressed his lips firmly against hers passionately. They began to kiss leaving the labtop forgotten. They rolled off the bed making Naruto end up on top of her, a smirk playing smugly in his lips. They kissed once again, this time hands wondering their bodies.

Once again, on the last night on their senior get away Naruto and Hinata were together, this time both sure what they were doing and sure that the other felt the same.

The next morning they woke up in each others arms naked and tangled with Naruto blanket in the floor. "You know their nothing better than angry sex." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata naked shoulder making her giggle.

"Naruto... will everything change when we get back?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, are you gonna be with Suki again or are you gonna stay with me and be something else than friends?" She asked. She looked up at Naruto who was staring at her.

"We're not friends anymore... I told you I love you and I would like to have something seriouse with you." He said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked and he nod. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. They got up and dressed up and made some breakfast. After that they packed their things.

As they put their things back in the car they looked back at the cabins. Neither of them would forget this weekend, they were about to go back to reality and things weren't going to be as easy as they were there but each of them were ready for anything.

So once again they got in to each car this time Ino in Shikamaru's car and drove away happily, this time Hinata was smiling in her passenger sit watching the plants passed by while Naruto held her hand from his seat.

The End

________________________________________________________________________

Well that was all.

Hope you all like it.

Please review.

Love BUH


End file.
